Magic is Heresy
Summary The song starts with Hatsune Miku in junior high, planning to see a world like nothing she's seen such as America; depending on what's in that world, she wishes to soar until the bitter end, using magic. Meeting Ronald, she instructs him to take no photographs and quickly brushes him off. Afterwards, she makes light of being in the same school as Rin and taking the same year of school twice, as she continues hoping to soar. Rin, meanwhile, vents over being second to Miku for Len even now and finds it painful to be in the same school as "that pig", despite having changed to be able to go to Russia. Hoping to see Putin one day and determined to become happy, she asks her teacher Tashiro how to become number one in Len's eyes, and is told that the magic words are "Octopus in a Mini Skirt". Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English = Key Phrases *『見たことないような　世界を見てやんよ』 I'll see a world like nothing I've seen *『デジタル　二次元　アメリカ経済』 Digital, two dimensions, America’s economy *『私はミクよ?　出すもの出して』 Aren't I Miku? Show me what you’re gonna show me *『豚と同じ　中学なんて』 Things like being at the same junior high as Rin (that pig) *『だって　留年（ダブ）りだし』 'Cause I had to take this year twice *『何で二番？　格差社会？』 Why am I number two? Is this a stratified society? *『ミクと同じ　中学なんて』Things like being in the same school as that pig (Miku) *『ガンジャはダメ！　歯ぎしりしちゃう』 No weed! I'll grit my teeth *『先生教えて　秘密のおまじない』 Teacher, tell me the secret magic words Illustration Analysis The Magic Heresy.jpg|Miku in standing in front of an American flag Magic Heresy Rin.jpg|Rin standing in front of a Russian flag The first illustration shows Miku, standing in front of an American flag as symbolic of her interest in America, as well as her first meeting with Ronald; in the shot she is wearing her school uniform. This indicates Ronald's meeting with her took place during the school day or shortly after. The following illustration shows Rin, similarly in her school uniform with her Russian costume over it. It's shown in the Putin-P Part 1 album that previously she wore a much lighter outfit, making this the first appearance of Rin's dark Russian costume and school clothes. This may indicate Rin's decisions to "change" herself so she can go to Russia, as well as her new attendance of Junior High. Behind her is a Russian flag to symbolize this interest; she is also shown breaking a leek, symbolizing her hatred of Miku. The final illustration is of Masashi Tashiro, showing that he is the teacher that Rin is referring to. Sound Effect Analysis The opening of the video is a clip from Ronald McDonald's ad campaign of "Go, active!"; clips from his advertisements are scattered through Miku's portion of the song, showing him responding to her dialogue. Close to the end of her portion, he can be heard saying his signature RAN RAN RUU, albeit remixed. This may indicate his having struck up a relationship with Miku despite her earlier dismissal. Finally, at the end of the video a clip of Tashiro can be heard, "explaining" to Rin that "it's like an octopus in a miniskirt". Trivia Notes *The meme "Octopus in a Mini Skirt" originated from the real Masashi Tashiro in response to being caught looking up a woman's skirt. *This song marks Miku's first appearance in the series outside of cameos or mentions, as well as her first meeting with Ronald. *Miku is 16 years old while Rin and Len are both 14 years old, as it is noted Miku had to repeat her year twice despite being an idol. *The phrase "two dimensions" is a Japanese term referring to fiction such as anime, i.e. 2D things. *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *It's unknown why the Vocaloids have to attend school, being programs, or what prompted Rin and Len to attend Miku's junior high. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2